vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-1440
Summary SCP-1440 is a man of unknown ethnicity and age. When questioned about its name, place or time of birth, SCP-1440 will refuse to answer, although it is unclear if this is due to the subject being unwilling to share this information or not possess it. Though the subject's appearance is that of an octogenarian, it has not shown any signs of aging in the fifty (50) years since first coming to the attention of the Foundation. SCP-1440's anomalous nature becomes apparent once it comes into contact with human population or man-made objects and remains in contact with them for longer than a few days; SCP-1440 has an acute adverse effect on everything connected to humanity. Prolonged exposure of any man-made object or person to it will cause increasingly destructive events to occur in SCP-1440's vicinity, until the destruction or death of said human element. The only exceptions to this are SCP-1440 itself and its belongings (its clothes, a sack made of an unidentified material, a pack of worn playing cards, and a small glass cup). SCP-1440 appears to be aware of its effect on human populations and will attempt to avoid coming into contact with them whenever possible. Despite these intentions, SCP-1440 is compelled to travel in what seems to be a highly complex pattern, which invariably leads it into contact with human population. The exact nature of this pattern has not yet been successfully analyzed, and SCP-1440 has not been able to provide any information concerning it. The subject is not actively hostile and will not resist attempts to contain it, though all such attempts have failed and led to a considerable loss of personnel and resources due to the aforementioned anomalous properties. SCP-1440 was first brought to the Foundation's attention when it approached a researcher on her commute to work. SCP-1440 showed unexplained knowledge of her work for the Foundation and requested her assistance. When she inquired about the nature of the assistance the subject required, it responded that it hoped the Foundation would be able to "destroy him". SCP-1440 was brought in for questioning, which led to the destruction of the site, the deaths of over 100 personnel and the destruction of six (6) Safe and Euclid-level SCP objects. All other attempts at containing SCP-1440 have resulted in similar occurrences. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, 1-B with the Fourth Spear of the King and the Prizes of the Brothers Death Name: SCP-1440, "The Old Man from Nowhere", The Exile Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: 80 physically, true age is unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 5, and 8 cut off from death by and cursed with immortality by [[The Brothers Death]]), Probability Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Sealing, Blood Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation/Possession, Power Nullification (The Fourth Spear of the King nullifies Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, and Causality Manipulation) Attack Potency: Unknown (The events he causes are entirely circumstantial), Hyperverse level with the Fourth Spear (Contains a portion of the power of and is capable of damaging the Scarlet King) and the Prizes of the Brothers Death (Capable of countering the powers of The Brothers Death, The Sack of the All-Death has the potential to capture the All-Death himself) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Town level (Was unharmed by a nuclear blast), possibly higher, Immortality makes him extremely hard to kill Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range; several kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: The Sack of the All Death, The Cards of Fate, The Elixir of Life, the Fourth Spear of the Scarlet King Intelligence: High (Defeated the Brothers Death in a game of cards, though he had to cheat to do so) Weaknesses: The Prizes of the Brothers Death have only a limited number of uses, and when they begin to run low the Brothers are able to resist their effects Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Prizes of the Brothers Death:' The prized possessions of the Brothers Death won by SCP-1440 during the brief period after his demise when he wandered the Eternal House of Death. Though they have a limited number of uses, these prizes are extremely powerful, able to completely nullify the Brothers' influence on the mortal world. **'Elixir of Life:' The prize won from the Small Death, a cup which holds the elixir of life. A single drop of this elixir is able to banish the Small Death, saving even the sickest of men from his grasp. **'The Cards of Fate:' The prize won from the Great Death, a set of playing cards capable of altering fate. With the cards, SCP-1440 is able to challenge the Second's authority, holding the power of the Great Death at bay and preventing war and death. **'The Sack of the All-Death:' The prize won from the All-Death, a sack capable of holding anything within it, from the greatest catastrophes to the most dire forces seeking to release their fury upon the earth. With the sack, he curbed the fury of storms, drowned fires that threatened to consume entire cities, held creatures whose origin was not of this world. The sack even has the power to contain the All-Death himself. *'The Fourth Spear of the Scarlet King:' One of the seven spears of the Scarlet King, it is a short spear which appears to have been crudely fashioned out of raw iron. When in close proximity to another of the seven spears, the artifact generates an extradimensional portal of a size and stability proportionate to the number of component spears present. The spear is able to withstand being cooled to 1 μK and heated to over 3200 K, absorbs electricity instead of conducting it, and exhibit magnetic properties, but is unaffected by other magnetic objects. It cannot be bent mechanically and cannot be stretched or compressed along any axis. Despite constantly shedding chunks of rust it does not lose any mass, and despite the apparent fragility of the oxidation on their surface, not even a diamond drill bit can scratch the rust. The spear is also capable of completely overriding the stabilized local timeline, effectively defining normalcy within the area of effect, overriding local causality, and reversing narrative inertia. The spear also demonstrates the following capabilities: **The generation of small quantities of human and porcine blood on its surface and in the immediate environment. **The infliction of nightmares, anxiety disorders, and in cases of long-term exposure, phobias and hallucinations, in individuals within close proximity. **The infliction of a fast-acting hemorrhagic disease that typically proves fatal within a few days when used to pierce the skin of a living individual. The Fourth Spear in particular inflicts an accelerated form of the hemorrhagic illness when used to puncture an individuals skin, killing the victim in minutes, rather than days. **The infliction of a possession state upon physical contact. Each spear seems to house or channel the consciousness of a powerful KTE-2032-Ragweed-Mendes entity, which takes irrevocable control of the wielder's faculties. All possessing entities appear to share the goal of acquiring the other component spears. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Immortals Category:Revived Characters Category:Spear Users Category:Card Users Category:Blood Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Disease Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1